


Strawberry Shortmon

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Anime, Board Games, Comedy, Conventions, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gossip, Het and Slash, Humor, Hurricanes & Typhoons, Inspired by Real Events, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Refugees, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Science Fiction, Storms, Teasing, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: The Chosen Children assist Shortmon stranded by a typhoon in the Real World. [Post-Digimon Adventure 02, pre-Digimon Adventure tri.]
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Kudos: 4





	Strawberry Shortmon

Strawberry Shortmon

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure 02_ and prior to _Digimon Adventure tri._ Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: One-sided Daisuke x Takeru. Referenced past one-sided (canon) Daisuke x Hikari.

Summary:

The Chosen Children assist Shortmon stranded by a typhoon in the Real World.

* * *

The typhoon howled full blast against the exhibition centre. Anomalous atmospheric phenomena in the Digital World had forced a busybody group of Digimon to flee into the Real World, where the Chosen Children set up a temporary refuge within Big Sight.

Oikawa’s guardianship was hardly all-encompassing.

Somehow, the typhoon formed over Tokyo as well, simultaneously battering either end of the network.

Koushiro devised a complex hypothesis for why the storm ripped across the two spaces. No one got the science (or Koushiro’s enunciation of it, specifically), so the decision was voted upon to sit tight until it subsided.

The Shortmon lived up to their name, heads triangular slices of shortcake, coming up no higher than Daisuke’s knee.

Last he was here, his family and much of Odaiba were captured by Vamdemon’s subordinates.

Daisuke tried teaching them checkers, but they were a fidgety, loose-lipped bunch. Hospitality workers, they chitchatted with each DigiDestined in the convention hall.

Takeru and Hikari received a disproportionate amount of consideration from the Shortmon.

“Tired, Daisuke? Oh, are Hikari-chan and Takeru-kun –? That must make you jealous!”

Miyako delivered a spot-on take, just backwards. Daisuke was transfixed on Takeru and _not_ (as his previous crush would have you believe) Hikari.

Enviousness, thy name is Motomiya Daisuke!

“We do weddings. Keep us in mind.” The lead Shortmon handed Takeru a plain (no seriously, a _blank_ ) business card.

“Haha, it’s nothing like that!” the Yagami/Takaishi duo insisted together.

Daisuke huffed.

They better not be lying!


End file.
